joven de hielo
by neko-meko
Summary: Strongest Pair. una relación no funciona si solo una persona pone de su parte... eres como el hielo Tezuka.


El ruido de las olas llegaba a mis oídos tranquilamente, caminábamos por la arena, te mostrabas indiferente… mirabas el vacío, siempre con esa expresión de preocupación… ¿no podrías regalarme una sonrisa? Supongo que no…

Aunque hace un tiempo te dije mis sentimientos hacia ti, te abrace y te bese, y tú no hiciste nada para detenerme, correspondiste mi abrazo, correspondiste mi beso, correspondes mis caricias pero nunca me has dicho lo que sientes por mí, esta relación es como un juego donde tú eres un gigoló y yo soy la persona que te compra…

Me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa realmente por tu mente, saber el porque estas conmigo;

¿por lastima?

¿de aburrimiento?

¿por obligación?

¿por deseo?

¿por placer?

O simplemente… ¿por amor? Eso quiero… esa última opción, que realmente sientas lo mismo que yo.

Por favor… ¡no me destruyas más! Estoy muriendo por dentro… el estar contigo me hace mal… eres una adicción, eres por lo que vivo y por lo que muero.

Seguimos nuestro camino en la playa, las olas mojan nuestros pies descalzos, dibujo un corazón en la arena que dice "_Syusuke y Tezuka_"

Nada, no muestras reacción… ni siquiera esa ansiada sonrisa que espero de ti, es como si no te importara… que ni yo ni el corazón existieran, tu mirada solo dice que lo borre, no puedo desobedecerte… pienso que te voy a perder. Lo borre, ¿para qué tenerlo si no estas de acuerdo con mi amor? Siquiera podrías haberme dicho que lo borrara, no está mal hablar de ves en cuando Tezuka…

Recuerdo cuando te dije mis sentimientos, abrí mis ojos mostrándolos… mostrándotelos solo a ti… después te mire fijamente contemplando tu hermosa figura, me acerque a tu oído y te dije suavemente "_te amo_", lentamente pose mis labios sobre los tuyos mientras que mis brazos te rodeaban, no me apartaste de ti y posaste tus manos en mis caderas lo cual me sorprendió mucho. Al separarme de ti te abrace, desde ese momento nuestra relación fue distinta, pasamos a hacer "amantes", nos veíamos a escondidas y así mantenemos nuestra relación y aunque yo siempre te eh dicho que te quiero tú nunca me has dicho algo similar… incluso cuando te pregunto que es lo que sientes por mi te quedas callado… entonces paso a otro tema de conversación mientras se rompe otro pedazo de mi corazón, a este paso creo que me voy a quedar sin uno, sin un corazón, ya que el mío me lo robaste y lo quiebras de a poco.

¿por qué esa indiferencia Tezuka? siempre eh querido saberlo…

te miro nuevamente. No me miras. Ya no aguanto más… mis ojos se nublan lentamente, esa indiferencia me hiere, eres de hielo, no muestras tus sentimientos, ni siquiera te muestras feliz cuando estas conmigo, todos mis recuerdos que tengo contigo son con un Tezuka serio… ¡solo quiero que me muestres una sonrisa! ¿tanto te cuesta? Si es así yo no puedo seguir con esta relación… no quiero sufrir más…

lentamente comienza a correr una lagrima por mi mejilla, trato de contenerme las otras… detengo mi caminar, te sorprendió un poco eso... me miras, tus ojos muestran un toque de preocupación ¡que milagro!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tezuka… creo que nuestra relación debería terminar

-Ya veo…

ya no aguanto más… rompo en llano, ¿cómo puedes ser tan frío? Esto es la respuesta a todas mis dudas: nunca sentiste nada por mí.

Simplemente me viro… no quiero mirarte a la cara, empiezo a correr… tampoco me detienes… llegue a mi casa corriendo, subía a mi habitación rápidamente, estaba mi hermana y no quiero que me vea llorar, me acuesto en mi cama y sigo llorando, me mantuve así por un largo rato. A la hora sentí que alguien entraba a mi habitación pregunte quien era pero nadie me respondió… no importa,,, no quería saber quien era. Siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda… este olor es de… ¡Tezuka! me volteo a comprobar si es él y … ¡si es! Me miras tristemente ¿por qué me siento tan raro?

-¿qué haces aquí?

-no quiero… alejarme de ti, no quiero perderte

-¿qué dices?

-te amo

y sin decir más me envolviste en un beso… tan dulce como la más azucarada miel… me sorprendieron tus palabras, pero en ese beso pude comprobar que no mentías, de verdad me querías, tanto como yo a ti.

Desde entonces me sonreíste y me expresabas tus sentimientos… ya no eras un joven de hielo.

**Y? les gusto?? Mmm… no se este ultimo tiempo me dio por escribir cosas medias… ¿tristes? Como sea… estoy pasando un mal momento y ke mejor forma de alegrarse ke escribiendo un fic n.n nyaaa… la verdad eske en la mayoría del fic lo escribia mientras escuchaba "Glass Dama" de L'ArcenCiel nOn por eso el titulo y la idea del fic xD, es bastante cortito pero kede conforme xD bueno… espero ke les guste… adiozzZz! Atte: Neko**


End file.
